sithlordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tardan
Tardan(full name Krist'arda'nalkur) is a Chiss Sith Apprentice serving under the Dark Lord Revan. Biography Early History Tardan has never spoken to anyone besides his master of his past, so it remains a mystery. It is known that he was found by Revan in the city of Hurom on Thule. He has also commented to himself on shoving a cleaver down the throat of a Cathar at some point in time in his past, showing that he has fought very violently in his past before. The Academy One day while he was wandering Thule, Tardan felt a pull of the force to Korriban by the man he recognized as his master, the Dark Lord Revan. When he followed the pull, however, he found a small cave which he entered. Upon entering the cave, he was teleported to a hidden academy into a room with multiple doors. He chose a door to his left and went through it. The door led to a hall. He attempted to pass through it, but soon realized that he had passed the same point on the wall three times. At this point he rested and began considering options. While doing this, a voice appeared in his head that told him to use the Force to heighten his senses, which he then attempted. It was effective and led to Tardan finding his chambers and his new clothing and training weapon. Immediately after donning his new robes, he was set upon by a droid and entered combat with it, where he demonstrated what skill he had with lightsaber combat and his power over The Force. Tardan was successful in defeating the training droid, but it disappeared after the battle. He then began meditating and continued to do so until Revan interrupted him, dampened his Force abilities, and set him to practicing his skills on two massive steel balls. (After some discussion elsewhere on the forum) Soon, the balls of steel were transformed into rocks, but Tardan was content with playing with his stones, too. After this, everything except he and his essentials disappeared and were replaced by a combat training droid that immediately attacked him. Tardan was blinded by the Force and still had Revan's limit on it, so he discarded his sight and poured his lost sense into hearing and repairing the fog in his mind. Apprenticeship After several unsuccessful attempts at destroying the droid (though he did defeat it eventually), Tardan was approached by Darth Mantis, who took him on as an apprentice. Mantis led Tardan through a ship port and into a cave. Tardan was told that within the cave he would find the tools to make his lightsaber. The Chiss found and assembled the weapon, but was attacked by a swarm of shyracks immediately after. They didn't stand a chance against him, however, and were all slaughtered. This was barely comparable to the beast that soon attacked him. A terentatek. Tardan fought the terentatek and was successful in defeating it. As he walked away, the disabled terentatek shook the cave in rage so hard that rocks began falling from the top, killing the beast. Tardan simply guided the rocks away with the Force. Attack on Tiss'sharl Tardan was given the choice of worlds to visit by his master, Darth Mantis, and after a misinformation attempt to go to a world under control of the Sith Awakened, Tardan chose the world Tiss'sharl. Tardan and a dozen other Sith attacked the Jedi forces stationed there. After killing an unknown number of troopers, Tardan and the Sith advanced, cutting a path to the inner base. There they met three Jedi, who Tardan was put into combat with. He defeated the first two in lightsaber combat, and is currently dueling the final Jedi. Middle of the Road Many years would pass, training in secret. During the uprising of the Sith Awakened, Tardan would be trained by Mantis. Still on Korriban, Tardan was isolated from the wars and other conflicts. However, he was still strong and willed, never faulting during this time. Belief and Mentality Tardan makes use of Chiss philosophy. In this way, he will not attack unless attacked first and will follow the orders of superiors without question. He also doesn't see a reason to kill more than necessary, but will kill if ordered to do so, as it isn't him who the action falls upon. He has very low regard for his own well-being, another trait of Chiss culture. If it would serve his master, he would die. He also is a very thoughtful and experimental person, trying new things when it is within his power to do so. Skills Physical Combat Tardan has displayed agility and combat prowess remarkable for a non-Sith, but is still generally unskilled when compared with the higher ranking Sith. His unarmed combat stance is seemingly trained and he is completely prepared to forgo weapons if needed. The Force Tardan is still generally untrained in the Force, but he is capable of heightening his senses and turning surrounding force into an extension of his ability to feel. He is also capable of physically use the Force, but his control is still sporadic. For example: he attempted to stop himself from falling and caused himself to fly forward, over the threat. He is capable of stopping a small amount of movement for a short time, but not much more. Another ability he is capable of is using the Force as a precursor to his own body, such as using it to expand the range of his punches. Languages Tardan is fluent in three different languages; Basic, Cheunh, and Sith. Kill Count 1 Training Jedi Droid 1 Cathar Warrior(not in the Roleplay) At least 25 Shyracks 1 Terentatek An unknown number of Jedi Troopers 2 Jedi Category:Sith Category:Revan Empire